Expect the Unexpected
by AgentNote
Summary: Emily has a secret, a secret she's keeping from practically everyone, but when a night of mayhem occurs, will her secret be revealed? Rated T for femslash and language. Emily/JJ pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This chapter has been written for like FOREVER, but it seems I never have any time to publish anything. So here it is...I don't know if I'll continue it, but I wanted to give it a go. Please please review if you like it, maybe I'll continue if you do. Also, I have no beta, so sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is (sadly) not mine. Don't we all know? **

**Rating: T; for femslash and language.**

**Spoilers: 100 (5x9)**

It was a Friday night. Normally, this would mean an exciting and alcohol filled evening at the local bar for three certain ladies, but tonight was an exception. JJ had wanted to go but said she needed to get home to Will. Being away so often on cases proved that being an FBI agent could tear relationships apart, and JJ didn't want hers and Will's relationship to become one like that. She had seen how Hotch and Haley slowly drifted apart throughout the years, and now where was Haley now?

Dead.

And so JJ planned to spend any available minute, second, with the love of her life.

Garcia was free but when she found out both JJ and Emily had other plans, she had quickly called up Kevin. They made plans for the movies and that was that. Garcia would never throw away a chance to be with her beloved boyfriend.

Emily too wanted to go to the bar, but she had made plans a while ago. She had organized a date but the night of said date had been interrupted by a phone call. Sadly canceling the plans, Emily had sulked of to the airstrip where a case of dead bodies and blood awaited her hundreds of miles away. Rescheduling dates had become a habit in her life, and she rarely kept a significant other for more than a week.

"Alright, well I am so out of here, people!" Garcia piped up happily. She said goodbye to Morgan and Reid and turned towards her two best friends.

"Too bad we couldn't do something tonight, but after all, we are ladies, and we have our priorities!" Garcia stated proudly. Emily and JJ just laughed. They loved their chipper tech analyst friend, she was one of the reasons they both woke up not totally dreading work.

"I here you, Penelope," JJ agreed solemnly. Emily simply nodded her head, a smile growing on her face.

"See you later, have fun with Kevin," the two said in unison. JJ wiggled her eyebrows as the word fun left her mouth.

"Hey, baby girl. Don't listen to her. You just go have a nice time at the MOVIES and I'll see you tomorrow, right on the dot," Morgan said as he noticed JJ's eyebrow wiggle. Garcia just stuck her tongue out at him and proceeded towards the door. Morgan chuckled in return and called out.

"Just kidding, girl! You have all the fun you want!"

Garcia smiled and opened the glass doors, leaving. Reid sighed.

"Alrighty, well I'm out of here, too. I'm going to spend my night reading a new book I got," Reid said excitedly. JJ, Emily, and Morgan laughed at their young friend's excitement over a book and bid him farewell.

"I'm afraid I'll be going, as well. I told Will I'd meet him at home right when I got done here. I haven't seen him in forever and I can't wait to see Henry, either," JJ admitted. Emily smiled slightly to herself. She knew how much the blonde loved her son, the bond between mother and son was a strong one for JJ and Henry.

As JJ grabbed her coat and strode out of the bullpen, she called to Emily behind her shoulder, "Have fun on your date, Em! Make sure he knows that the wait is so totally worth it!"

Emily rolled her eyes, making JJ laugh as she left. Smiling to herself, Emily gathered up her things. She noticed Morgan smirking out of the corner of her eye.

"Um…Derek?" Emily asked, though she knew what he was thinking.

"What was that JJ said, Prentiss? 'Make sure HE knows that the wait is worth it'?" Emily sighed. Telling Morgan the biggest secret was not a planned event, it had come out on accident. One lazy, drunk night at a bar led to certain things, or secrets.

That night when the whole team had been out at the bar, Morgan and Emily were dancing together.

"Looks like you're really enjoying yourself," Morgan had said half serious, half sarcastic.

Emily just snorted. "Yeah right, Derek. I'd be enjoying myself way more if I was over there." Emily had then pointed to a sexy looking blonde. Being drunk, she hadn't realized the implications of what she had just done. The next morning Emily had pulled Morgan aside and sworn him to secrecy, thinking that if anyone found out she was gay they would look at her totally differently.

"You know they wouldn't," Derek had argued, but it was no use. Emily's mind was set. Respecting her thoughts however, Morgan had agreed to never let it slip. To this day Emily's secret was still safe, though Morgan had often thought about telling Garcia.

Or JJ. Emily and her were best friends. JJ deserved to know. But since Morgan and Emily were also good friends, he kept his word.

"Shut up, Morgan," Emily said now. "Don't give me that look. I'll tell JJ when and if I ever want to. And that will be never."

"Well you know girl, I respect that. But you can't keep the fact that you're gay a secret forever."

"Hey! Shut up! There is absolutely no need to blurt that out in the middle of the BAU!" Emily yelled.

Morgan just sighed. "No one is going to hear me. Everyone left already except Hotch but he's in his office. Plus, even if he was standing right next to us he's always got way too much on his mind to bother listening about anyone's personal lives. So relax!"

Emily looked towards Hotch's office and noticed the door closed. She let her guard down a little bit.

"Fine, but I still don't like it. I don't need everyone knowing all my secrets."

"ALL your secrets? Anything else you want to tell me, Prentiss?" Morgan asked, suppressing a laugh.

Emily simply shook her head and chuckled quietly to herself. She'd always love Morgan. He had a way of lighting up any conversation or making it serious if it was too light.

Grabbing her coat and slipping it on, Emily picked up her bag and headed towards the door. "See you later, Derek."

"Bye, girl. Have fun tonight. And tell Cara I say hi."

"Will do. You enjoy your night, too. This is the first time we've had off in like three weeks!"

"Haha, I hear you on that one!" Morgan boomed in agreement.

Emily laughed and left the building, smiling the whole way to her car.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! Glad this story was not a total bomb. :) I'm pretty sure where this story is going, but the plot is still a little shaky. Reviews will keep me going! Sorry for the short delay, I really have to get around to posting stuff. Anyway, enjoy chapter two and please let me know what you think! THANKS GOES TO EVERYONE WHO ALERTED AND/OR FAVORITED AND ESPECIALLY TO THE FOLLOWING FOR REVIEWING: JayJe, nomim, soccerstar11-5, and JamieDyan. =D **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I am not an owner of the BEST show ever ;)**

**Rating: T for language and femslash**

As soon as Emily walked through her door, she could sense something was off.

Flipping on the lights as she loitered from room to room, she kept calling her girlfriend's name. Finally reaching her upstairs bedroom, Emily found Cara perched atop a pile of fluffy pillows, seductively posed.

"Hey, baby," Cara started. "What took you so long?" She smiled, showing her perfect, white teeth to Emily. Emily smiled back, but it didn't totally reach its full value.

"Sorry. I was at the office. I would have come back sooner, but we had to finish up some work from our last case." She filtered off. She liked Cara a lot—a LOT a lot—but one thing they had trouble with was keeping a conversation going for more than five minutes.

"Oh…," Cara stated but ducked her head when Emily spoke up.

"Is that okay? It's not like I can ditch work just to get home to you." Realizing how bad that sounded, Emily quickly added, "Not that if I _could_ do that I wouldn't…It's just…Well. You know. Work can be exhausting so I like getting things done all at once rather than coming home and going in early the next day." It wasn't an absolute lie. JJ and Emily had actually been engaging in a conversation about Will and also Henry, JJ's son whom she absolutely adored.

Truth be told, the brunette always lost track of time when she was with the blonde. They never, ever ran out of things to talk about. Emily also admired her. She was successfully raising a son, maintaining a relationship with Will, and managing to keep things in good shape at work, too. Not only did Emily's admiration flow towards the blonde, but she thought JJ was incredibly hot…If that was even allowed.

Emily had often berated herself over her confusing feelings for the other agent. On one hand, Emily had a girlfriend. And she liked Cara. But she often wondered to herself why she was with Cara in the first place. They had met at one of Emil's mother's work functions and immediately had fallen for each other. It was only now, three months later, that their relationship was beginning to falter. For example, when Emily came home from a late night at the office, all she wanted to do was sink down into bed and get a good night's sleep before having to wake up at six in the morning to start yet another grueling day at work. Cara, on the other hand, had different ideas of what to do in bed.

The reason, Emily often thought, of the disintegrating relationship between the two was due to JJ. Not that Emily would ever dream of _blaming_ JJ. Theses reasons were based off the fact that she had to see the blonde everyday at work, see her beautiful blue eyes and perfect body. She also chose the cutest outfits to wear while maintaining a professional appeal. Emily had always secretly crushed on Jennifer, and it didn't help that she was so damn good looking.

She had begun dating Cara because she thought that it would chase all the JJ dreams out of her head. In reality, she was beginning to realize more and more, all it did was make Emily want JJ way more.

After five minutes, in which nothing was said, Cara piped up, "So…Don't you want to join me here?" She waggled her eyebrows and patted the spot next to her on the bed.

"Um. No, sorry. I think I'll go eat. Why don't you come join me?" Emily left the room, awaiting the taste of chicken and pasta. "You haven't eaten yet, have you babe," she called behind her. As she headed towards the kitchen, Emily heard her girlfriend groan.

"Well of course I've eaten!" Startled, the profiler whipped around, an angered Cara staring into her dark eyes.

"It's ten freaking thirty at night! So, yes! I have EATEN!"

Emily remained calm, much like she did at work. Compartmentalizing feelings was one of her specialties, and applying the skill whilst talking to her seriously pissed off girlfriend was no exception.

"Why are you getting mad?"

"Why am I…?" Cara trailed off. "Why do you think?" She asked it incredulously.

"Well…I don't know," Emily responded plainly, though she certainly did. _Let her vent, see if I care…_Emily thought to herself instead. As of late, she was beginning to not care that the two things mainly filled up the majority of the two girls' relationship. The first was silence. The other was if the silence was absent. Instead the fighting would venture in.

Suddenly, Emily remembered something that she and JJ had been talking about. It had to do with an argument that JJ had dreamt she and Will had had, and this one of Emily's and Cara's made her remember.

Momentarily forgetting that they were in the midst of a fight, Emily piped up cheerily, "Oh yeah! That totally reminds me! You HAVE to hear this dream JJ told me about today at work—." But as suddenly as she started, Emily was cut off.

"THAT'S IT!" Cara exclaimed, anger boiling, veins pulsing. "I have had ENOUGH of you, Emily! All you do is talk about JJ and all I do is try to get you to care about me! For God's sake, you're a profiler! If you come home to find me lying in bed with nothing but skimp shorts and a bra on, you should be smart enough to realize that I want you in bed _with _me!" Emily gaped, drawing back in surprise at the sudden intensity Cara was beginning to portray.

About to rebuttal, Emily opened her mouth, but quickly shut it. What had Cara said she was wearing? She scanned her girlfriend's body, starting from her toes and raking her eyes up to her long, flowing hair. She was indeed only clad in skimpy shorts and a bra.

And Emily the _profiler_ had been too idiotic and too wrapped up with thoughts of JJ to notice.

Snapping out of her train of thought, Cara's rant brought her back to the present.

"So, I'm thinking we should break up."

_Well _that_ was unexpected. _But after rationalizing the situation, Emily realized it really wasn't.

"Cara…Listen, I'm sorry. I know I've been somewhat of a jerk…" Noticing the death glare coming from the other woman, Emily reworded her phrase. "Okay, I've been a complete jerk to you. But still. I mean, do you really want to break up over this?"

Not giving it a second thought, Cara answered immediately. "Yes, I do. All you do is talk about JJ. If you like her that much than go after her."

As Emily was about to bring up the all important fact that JJ had a husband, Cara walked over to her, placing her soft hand on Emily's shoulder.

"I know that she's married, Em. But you're a smart woman. I know you. You'll figure it out," Cara replied smoothly and, surprisingly, calmly. Emily had accepted a storm since JJ was brought up but instead Cara was telling her to after her…?

"I don't understand…," Emily started.

Cara sighed. "I may not like that all you do is talk about JJ and are at work too often to for us to have sex, but I still love you Emily." That had been the first time the brunette had heard something like _that_ come out of her girlfriend's—_ex_-girlfriend's—mouth before.

"You…Love me?"

"Yes. I do. And I always will. I care about you, Emily. I want you to be happy. And if that means you being with someone else then so be it." Cara gently placed a kiss on Emily's cheek. "Goodbye, Emily. I'll always love you…forever," she added, before picking up her purse and sweater. Heading to the door she offered Emily a small wave and exited the condo.

Emily simply stood there, aghast at what she had just done, with her hand covering the place where Cara had kissed her. But though she was terrified and upset and angry with herself for breaking the heart of a woman she was sure she could, in time, love right back, she didn't follow Cara. She merely stood still, staring out the empty door, not bothering to chase the other woman down.

And for that, she hated herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First of all, I am sooo sorry that this took me so long to put up! I, too, am not a fan of having to wait for updates, so I apologize. I suppose that is one hypocritical aspect of me. I have been extremely busy and some personal issues have come up, so please forgive the wait. Also, I realize this is a short chapter. Hopefully the next will not take so long to write and post, and will also be longer. Thank you to those who have alerted and also to my few, but wonderful reviewers which this time include: TLSatBU, JadeGreen27, and adams. I love reviews, anonymous or not! They keep me writing! Enjoy this chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own...Do you think AJ Cook would really be leaving if I did?**

**Rating: T for femslash**

JJ entered her house, the smells of warm baked potatoes and chicken immediately wafting the air around her, and turned towards the kitchen. She found Will, dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt, standing by the oven. He was furiously turning the knob, attempting to turn the oven off, with no such luck. JJ smiled and laughed aloud. Will heard his girlfriend and whipped around.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. As he noticed the giggles JJ was trying to suppress, he jokingly added, "No teasing me! At least I got this stupid thing to work!"

As her smile grew even bigger, JJ replied. "Will, I never knew that you could cook!"

"Cook?" Will ducked his head and sheepishly grinned. "Right…I cook! Ha! Well, baby, if you call picking up a container of refrigerated potatoes and a pre-cooked chicken from the deli cooking, then…yeah! I cook!"

JJ's only response was a laugh and she walked the few feet into the kitchen. Will wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and the two shared a gentle kiss.

"I missed you today," the southern man said.

"Well I missed you, too!"

Smiling and turning back to the potatoes, Will picked up a spoon and began to stir something in a pot.

"And what might that be?" JJ questioned.

"Ahh…Well, you should know that I have _tried_ to cook before. No promises that it turned out good…but this is one of my attempts…" Will trailed off as JJ peered over his shoulder and into the pot.

"Homemade gravy!" She cried.

"Haha, yup."

JJ reached for the spoon but Will yanked it from her grasp.

"Uh-uh, darling. No trying this here gravy till I'm finished!" Pecking her cheek, Will mentioned that Henry was already asleep, it being 10:30 at night.

"Will! You are the best! You put Henry down and on top of that try to cook dinner at 10:30 at night. Aren't you hungry, though?" JJ knew her boyfriend's hunger often raged at dinner time and couldn't believe he had waited for her to come home to eat, let alone eat a meal that he himself cooked.

Will chortled. "I know, babe, I am pretty good, aren't I?"

JJ laughed along and playfully slapped him. "Well I'm just going to grab a quick shower and then I'll be right down, okay?"

"Sounds good. Dinner should be ready then, anyway."

"Great. Don't burn the gravy while I'm gone!" JJ called behind her shoulder as she advanced up the stairs. Will simply stuck his tongue out at the blonde which made her laugh even harder.

Dinner time.

"Mmmm! Will! This is the best gravy I've ever had," JJ told the man while hungrily shoveling the gravy-laden potatoes into her mouth.

"Haha, I can see that darling! I don't think I've ever seen you eat this much this fast since…well…I don't think I've _ever_ seen you eat this much this fast!"

JJ stuck out her tongue but speared yet another piece of chicken, piling it high onto her plate.

"So how was work?" Will asked while nibbling on a carrot.

JJ shrugged. "It was decent. You know how work can be. It's either a gruesome case or paperwork stacked miles high."

"And I'm assuming you had paperwork," Will guesed.

"Yep. And a lot of it." JJ sighed. "Sometimes I wish that I wasn't in the FBI. Other times, though, I hate myself for wishing that!"

As JJ became flustered over her internal war, Will grabbed her head and began rubbing soothing circles on her palm.

"Hey now. It's okay. JJ, you are great at your job and you know it!"

Sighing, the media liaison looked up into the eyes of her boyfriend. She was so thankful that she had found Will. He was the love of her life and because of him now had a beautiful son whom she would love forever.

"Thanks, Will. I'm so glad you're here. I just don't know what I'd do with myself if you hadn't decided to move up here." JJ looked up into her boyfriend's eyes. "Have I ever mentioned how thankful I am?"

Will smiled and elicited a laugh. "I do believe you have brought it up once or twice," he replied sarcastically. "But like I have often said," he started on a more serious note, "You and Henry are my family. I love you both and will do anything to keep you safe."

JJ couldn't take it anymore. She pushed her chair back and walked around to Will, flinging her arms around him. "I love you," she whispered into Will's ear.

Will sighed and let the embrace last for a few more moments before pulling back. "JJ. I love you too. And I have been waiting all week for the right time to do this, waiting for the right place, but I just can't seem to find that so I may as well do it now."

JJ stepped back confused. "Whaa…?" She started but was cut off by Will kneeling down. On one knee.

"Oh my God." JJ's faint whisper filled the silence. But then the words she didn't necessarily want to her but not were totally against filled the air.

"Will you marry me, JJ?"

**A/N: I know this story seems to be coming across JJ/Will but I can assure you, that is NOT what the end product will be. I have a plan, so please stick with me! Also, if you have any suggestions on the story, plot-wise or really anything, feel free to suggest away!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't even know where to start. First of all, I am deeply sorry that I never update this story. I have my excuses, most of which go something like 'I've been busy' and 'things have been going on in my life that have prevented me from finding the time to write'. I know. Lame. So again, I apologize because I understand that waiting can get annoying. I have also been quite depressed that JJ is off the show! But I will not stop writing, because we have to keep her character alive somehow! That's all I will say for now, so please enjoy this chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Criminal Minds... :( Also, this is self beta'd, so please forgive me for my many mistakes!**

Walking into the BAU, Emily immediately headed for the coffee machine. She had been up all night going over and over the scenes from the previous night; replaying it in her head time after time hoping for answers to come.

Sadly, they didn't.

And so here she was, bags under her eyes, yawning every other minute, praying that her colleagues wouldn't notice something was off.

As she poured herself a mug of coffee, JJ walked up to the brunette.

"Emily, we have a case," she stated, exhaustion coating her voice, "Conference room in five."

Emily was surprised by JJ popping in behind her. Turning around to acknowledge her, she noticed JJ was already walking back to her office, not even passing a glance to Emily on the way.

_That's odd_. Emily thought to herself. JJ was always so cheerful in the mornings. She always had a story to share about what Henry did the night before. Passing it off as tiredness on the blonde's part, she headed for her desk, picking up a notebook and pen. Walking to the conference room, Emily's mind switched to profiler mode.

_JJ is always so happy to see everyone…Especially me. And today she didn't even make sure I heard her when she said we had a case._ Thinking back to the incident, Emily pushed it to the back of her brain. It didn't matter now. There was a case at hand.

JJ began passing files out to everyone as they came through the door.

"We've got a local case," she started. "And I mean local. As in THIS area."

As the team took their seats, JJ turned around to face the screen, grabbing the remote. She was extremely tired. After Will spontaneously proposed to her last night, she had gotten about three hours of sleep. Tossing and turning all night long, the blonde had gone over the whole thing in her mind numerous times. She hadn't given Will an answer, instead told him she'd have to think. Will had kissed her gently, telling her to take all the time she needed. Now, pressing the button on the remote control, she realized she would have to take Will up on that, for this case was going to take every extra second of her day.

"This is Jessica Crowley. She was murdered in her home last night around midnight." JJ motioned to the picture on the screen, displaying a pretty brunette woman. "She was 38 years old, single, no children."

Pressing a button, another picture of a different brunette popped up. "This is Haley Puckett. Also murdered in her home around the same time as Crowley, except this one was a day after Crowley's murder. Puckett was 39, single, and again, no children."

After showing three more pictures of three more brunettes, JJ set down her remote, taking a seat next to Hotch.

"Victimology is all the same. Late thirties to early forties, single, never married, no kids. Killed in their homes, no witnesses," Morgan spoke up, flipping through the case file in front of him.

"And no prints or DNA," Reid added, scanning the CSI and CSU reports.

"This guy keeps clean," Rossi stated, "Which could suggest he is either extremely obsessive compulsive or a damn good killer."

"Garcia, I want you to find any connections between these victims. Maybe they met somewhere or are part of the same organization. We need anything we can get. We've had five murders in the last two weeks and by the looks of it, he's escalating."

"Yes sir. I will get back to you, my pretties!" Garcia grabbed her notes and hurried off to her office.

While the team continued to throw out ideas, Emily could only stare at the paper. She wasn't worried by any means. So what if all the victims were brunettes? So what if she matched their ages exactly? So what if she fit every piece of their preliminary profile so far? It didn't matter to her. At one time or another, every member of the BAU had fit the victimology of a case perfectly. The only thing Emily was worried about was being limited in this case. She knew Hotch would have something to say about wanting to keep her cooped up in the office, maybe helping out Garcia, but basically just not going on raids with them. But Emily lived on the thrill of being able to catch the sick creeps who decided that they'd make their pastime killing. She needed to be out there with the rest of the team.

As if on cue, Hotch turned towards Emily. "Emily," he began. The team all turned their attention towards her as well, but before Hotch could continue, Agent Anderson ran into the conference room.

"Agent Jareau," he started up. He looked slightly flushed, as if he had running.

"What is it, Anderson?" JJ questioned.

"I just got a call. It was for you but I told them you were in a meeting."

"Who's 'them'?" Morgan asked, curious.

"It's the local police department. They requested to come here or for you to head directly over."

"Why? What happened?" JJ asked, becoming anxious, as if she knew bad news was on its way.

"There's been another murder. She fits the same victimology as the other five."

Everyone jumped to their feet, already packing their things up. JJ began collecting up the case files and as she did asked her next question.

"They have a name?"

"Yes. Cara Parks."

Emily froze. _Oh. My. God. Cara…Parks? It can't be…No. It just can't be. _

The papers in Emily's hands fell from her hands, dropping to the floor. Everyone turned towards her. Morgan, hoping to be some sort of help since he was the only one who knew Emily's secret, prompted Anderson.

"Anderson, you got a case file or something on Ca—I mean, the victim?"

The confused agent simply nodded, handing him the contents in his hands, reminded JJ of the police department's request, and headed off.

"Emily, are you okay?" JJ asked, worry coating her voice. She wasn't in the greatest mood, but when it came to her friends, no, her family, any bad moods went straight through the window.

The brunette didn't make any move to respond, or move from her shocked position, for that matter, so JJ turned to Morgan who was rapidly flipping through the files.

"Well what's it say?"

"I…I…," was all Morgan could choke out.

Everyone gathered around to see what he was looking at, Emily included, who had finally to managed to move.

Peering over Derek's shoulder, JJ saw a picture of a happy looking brunette.

"What's so bad about her?"

But Emily had too seen the picture, and was currently falling down to the ground, unable to believe it, thoughts consumed of her now dead ex-girlfriend.

**So there is chapter four! I hope it was alright. I know it probably isn't my best, but my mind has been preoccupied. I can't promise I will update soon, so sorry about that in advance. However, your reviews are still appreciated and who knows...Maybe they will make me update sooner. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: First of all, OMG! Thank you so much for your reviews! As you can tell, they have encouraged me to write, because this time it hasn't even been two weeks since I last posted! I have to admit, this chapter has been written for a couple of days, but I wasn't too sure about it. I also have not found any time to get it up, so my apologies are due. Thanks again to all who reviewed, I truly do love your feedback! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Criminal Minds. *scowls***

"Prentiss…," she heard the voice at a distance. _Who is that? I know that voice…Who?_

"Prentiss!" _Oh, Morgan. Shut up. Lemme sleep…_

"Hey, Prentiss. It's okay. Just sit up, alright? Can you do that?" Morgan spoke with a gentle tone. His voice was soothing and soon Emily slowly opened one of her eyes. His dark face swam into view, and she soon noticed the rest of the team lurking closely behind. Their worried expressions made her sit up, knowing she had some explaining to do.

"Whoa there, girl. Careful," Morgan said, steadying Emily as she sat up a bit too quickly. As he helped her stand, he whispered into her ear. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"It's okay, I have to," Emily answered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Do what?" Asked Rossi.

"Explain. You know…Why I just fainted and all…," Emily trailed off. This was so not how she had imagined coming out to her team, her friends, her family; but it had to be now. If the victims were truly all the same, then a vital piece of the MO was missing from their knowledge.

"Here, sit down Em," JJ's comforting voice made the brunette smile slightly, and she sat down on the couch JJ was gesturing to.

"Emily, do you know something we don't?" Hotch proceeded to ask as soon as she was seated. He was strictly business, but a hint of worry for his colleague and friend was evident in his tone.

The brunette profiler sighed. _Well, here goes_. "Um…Yes. Cara is…was…my, erm…girlfriend." Emily stuttered her response. Then remembering, she blurted, "Well, my ex-girlfriend."

Waiting for the team's reactions, she first looked towards Morgan. He gave her a small smile and nod, showing that he was there if she needed her, and that she had made the right decision in telling their friends.

Emily moved her gaze from Derek and onto the others. Silence prevailed for a few moments, but suddenly out of nowhere, Garcia burst through the doors.

"Well it's about _time_!" She practically shouted. Emily looked up startled.

"What the…?" She began, confused.

"Are you forgetting that I practically live in a room with access to pretty much every room in this building?" Garcia bore a huge grin.

"Ha ha, right," Emily chuckled to herself. That was Penelope Garcia for you.

"Well I think it's wonderful! I mean, it's wonderful that you finally told everyone. It was so obvious, though."

Noting Emily's confused expression, Morgan jumped to the rescue. "What're you talking about, PG?"

"Oh come on! Derek, look me in the eye and tell me you had no suspicions whatsoever about our little friend's so-obvious butchy look, behavior, and about everything else!"

"Well. Um. Actually, I kind of…uh…knew…," Morgan managed to mumble out. He tugged on his tie slightly, loosening it, perhaps readying himself to face the wrath of Garcia.

As the tech analyst began to scream her lungs out at Morgan about 'him knowing before me, really Emily?', the brunette surveyed the rest of her team's reactions. They hadn't said anything yet, but instead had focused in on their bubbly friend's entertaining rant with her "chocolate god".

Unable to hold it in anymore, Emily exclaimed, "Garcia! Will you just please stop yelling at him and let everyone else say anything!" She said it in a joking manner, but half of her was serious. She was beginning to get worried that no one else had yet spoken up.

Garcia immediately shut her mouth and turned to the others, giving them a look that blatantly said, _Well, you heard the woman. Talk!_

Hotch was the first to speak. "Emily, I have no problem with this, I want you to know that. This has no effect on me or how I think of you, and I can assure you it will not have an effect on your job and the team."

Emily smiled to herself. That was Hotch, always thinking about work. But she knew he was being truthful, for behind his serious facial expression that he so often sported, Emily could see a hint of happiness, perhaps coming from the fact that she trusted in everyone in this room to tell them something like this.

Next to voice their opinion was Rossi. "Well of course I don't give a damn."

Expecting him to continue, the brunette profiler stared him down intently. When she realized that Dave wasn't going to say anymore, she averted her gaze to Reid. Before looking away though, Emily could have sworn she saw what looked like a smirk hidden beneath Rossi's poker-face like emotions, perhaps to say _Damn! That's HOT!_

Reid piped up, letting Emily know he would love her no matter what.

JJ was last to speak. Emily was dreading to hear what the blonde had to say the most, but at the same time couldn't wait to here. She was afraid that the media liaison would be uncomfortable with the subtle touches the two shared, or all the times they had to share a hotel room for cases. However, when JJ finally did talk, Emily breathed a sigh of relief.

"Emily, you could have told me! I don't care one bit, if that's what you're wondering. And if you're thinking I was ever uncomfortable, then you are totally wrong!" Emily smiled. The blonde had indeed picked up many profiling skills throughout her many years at the BAU.

The brunette was incredibly overjoyed. This was perfect. Her team didn't care about her sexual preferences one bit. Sure, she would have preferred it if her coming out hadn't been due to the fact that she had fainted and also that Cara had been murd—

_Cara. Oh God. Cara._ Emily had been so happy she'd nearly forgotten. _Well of course. Don't you remember why you fainted in the first place?_ She silently chided herself.

Noticing Emily's sudden change in demeanor, Hotch began, "Garcia. You should really get back to work. I know this is somewhat of a big thing, but there is still a case at hand. We will let you know if we have anything."

Garcia nodded and gave Emily a smile and hug. As she turned to leave, she pulled JJ aside and whispered something into her ear.

_Wonder what that's about…_Emily wondered. But her thoughts were put to the side of her mind as Hotch prodded her with a question.

"Emily, I understand this must be hard for you. I wouldn't mind if you took this case off, you fit the victimology perfectly, as we well know. But then again…In light of recent findings, it may be helpful, and safer, for you to stay here."

The agent nodded. "Yeah, I'd definitely like to stay, but thanks anyways, Hotch."

A moment of silence prevailed, until JJ asked the next question. "Um, Em. I know it's probably hard for you to talk about right now, but I may have an idea here…"

"Yea, go ahead Jayje."

"Well, was Cara, um, you know. Out?" JJ fidgeted slightly, shuffling her feet.

"You mean with her parents and friends and stuff?" Emily asked. She knew where this was headed.

"Yeah…"

"No, she wasn't. But that's not why we broke up," Emily quickly added, feeling like it was necessary.

"Of course not," JJ responded equally as fast. "I wasn't thinking that. It's just, maybe there's another pattern we missed in all the victims."

"You mean…," Morgan said, knowing what JJ was hinting at.

"Yeah. What if all of them were gay? After all, none of them were married, no kids. Not to say if you're gay you can't have all that…" the blonde added as she noticed Emily give her a look.

"That's a good point," the brunette stated, understanding what JJ meant when she said that. She didn't mean to give her a look, but it was almost habit. She'd had numerous problems in the past that all involved her being gay.

"Alright, let's split up," Hotch instructed. "Morgan, Rossi, Reid, I want you to visit the families. Find all you can. Emily, you can either stay here with Garcia or accompany JJ and me to the precinct."

"I'll come with you."

"Alright then. Let's get a move on. If this unsub is truly escalating, he's likely to kill tonight."

**A/N: I'm actually not incredibly pleased with this chpapter, but I felt it was needed for Emily to explain. The case will be starting up, and hopefully a little bit off JJ/Emily loving will be coming about! xD I have never written a case fic before, so I'm not sure how this will turn out, or even how long this story is. Lastly, I'm not exactly sure where this is headed, so throw me some ideas and I will try to incorporate them!**


End file.
